Fire Flies & Cherry Blossoms
by mocohead
Summary: [InuSan] A oneshot, not a lemon.


First fanfic. Ever so please be gentle! Lol.

TINY NOTE..uHH I DONT OWN INUYASHA IF I DID KAGOME WOULDNT EXSIST) THANK YOU.

" TALKING

THINKING.

They had so much in common, losing almost all their family members and the ones that remain where unreachable for one reason or another.

He had never thought of her in a romantic way, but one night changed his mind forever.

It had been an ordinary day for the Inu-gang, Kagome complain they needed to rest Inuyasha arguing to keep going and Miroku's wondering hands earning him a humongous bump on his head.

"INUYASHA! WE NEED THE REST IF YOU EXCPECT US TO CARRY THROUGH."

Inuyasha growled lowly at the annoying girl driving his patients earning a count of 3 sits. While he pushed him self out of the crater he had been forced in the group had made camp a little further in the forest. Grumpily Inuyasha found a high branch on one of the tallest trees near the camp.

They had so much in common in their walk of life even if it was not exactly the same it was similar, but she had never thought of him in a romantic way until that night.

She watched as he took off high into the tree, It almost felt like deja voe the way things played out through the day's. She wished Kagome wouldn't sit him as hard as she does, he never really does anything to deserve that kind of punishment. She pet her adoring protector who was transformed in her cat like state. She hadn't noticed she was staring so much and had made a certain hanyou uncomfortable.

What is she staring at?

She soon realized what she was doing and quickly turned her attention towards anything and everything. Thankfully Kagome suggested they should go to the hot springs and she had never been so quick to gather her things and go. When she was finished the sun had just began to set and she thought it would be nice to go into a secret place she knew of not so far away.

"say Kagome i was thinking about taking a walk after were finished. You wouldn't mind taking my things back would you?"

she asked not wanting to give away her secret spot.

"okay no problem Sango."

They both his their pain during the day not willing to show their tattered hearts to the people on the outside so different but so much alike both came together on this night.

He noticed Kagome came back, but sango had not for the first time Inuyasha felt for the demon slayer, Inuyahsa felt concerned.

He knew full well that Sango could handle her self something he truly admired about her.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha can you hear me?!?"

He could hear the young kitsunes voice and soon replied.

"WHAT!?!"

He startled Shipo who wasn't quite sure which tree Inuyasha was in and was frightened by how close he was.

"Kagome wanted to know if you would go get Sango."

The hanyou jumped down quickly acting as if he was upset, but on the inside he felt anything but.

"Why cant she go get her or Miroku?"

the kitsune looked up at him with his wide green eyes in a pleading matter.

"because kagome cooking, and doesn't trust Miroku to go get her SOOOOO PLEASE INUYASHA!"

The hanyou folded his hands in his sleeves and took off into the forest.

Who knew flowers and fire flies would bring their hearts in n unlocking bin that night?

She loved the beautiful scenery before her eyes the only thing that could bring her joy. Beautiful flowers surrounded cherry blossoms bloomed and the breeze carried their beauty to the small pond filled with coy fish, but what drew her was the fire fly that only shined at night, but brought tears to her eyes some times at the distant happy memories she struggled to hold on to, but not tonight no she decided to chase the fire fly like their was no tomorrow laughing as though she was a child. Her normally pulled up hair was down and flowing about her.

Two children brought to a cruel fate destine to comfort each other. Who knew they would find love this night.

He heard laughter and even though it was distant it was distinct. He followed it to a clearing to see a rather beautiful Sango running in the open after fire flies in the moon lit sky. He felt a feeling he only felt once for another in his life and felt heat creep up to his face as Sango noticed his pretense.

Fate brought them here tonight beautifully lit shown each other in their eyes.

"Inuyasha...I...I what are you doing here?"

she was just as embarrassed as he was. She was acting a fool in front of an companion that was strong and looked down upon the weak and here he was seeing her prance around like a 5 year old.

"Uhh...Ka..Kagome sent me to find you."

It was abnormal for him to be caught off guard.

"oh...well you found me..."

she tried to lighten the mood.

"yeah well lets get going"

his usual gruff voice was back in action.

"but...um mm never mind."

She grabbed her katana the only thing she brought with her beside the clothing on her back. Sango went to follow behind Inuyasha, but he didn't move.

"but what?"

He asked not turning around to face her.

"oh...its nothing really."

she went to go past him but he turned and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Really Sango what is it you wanted to say...I'm listening."

On that night their hearts opened wide and their souls shined bright as they combined.

"Well its just a couple minutes more all the cherry blossoms will fall and blow away in the moon light...its beautiful."

she smiled a shy smile and what Inuyasha had to say made her heart be a million time per second.

"would you like to watch ti with me?"

he was nervous but held out a claw's hand to hers. Inuyasha sat his red rat fire coat on the grassy floor as they sat down.

"you really don't have to do this Inuyasha...if you don't want to."

He stared deep into her eyes and she could only see the sincere look in his eyes.

"my mother use to take me somewhere similar to this place."

He said looking towards the moon lit sky smiling at good memories he and his mother once shared.

"as did me and my brother."

He took a hold of her hand with one hand and gently stroked her cheek with the other as they shared their first kiss as all the cherry blossoms spun around them and as the fire flies show the love they had hid at night for so long. That night he made her a promise vowing to make her his mate as soon as Naraku was defeated.

For eternity they would hold hands as the pain washed way as the brought a welcoming face into the world.

THE END.


End file.
